


Happy Belated Birthday to Me

by silentstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith’s Birthday, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Two Truths and A Lie, Underage Drinking, alien alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentstardust/pseuds/silentstardust
Summary: Lance finds a very drunk Keith, who Is upset about missing his birthday, and tries to sober him up.





	Happy Belated Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Created to celebrate Keith’s birthday on 10/26/17 after his birthday was on 10/23/17. I was planning to write the in his birthday originally. I don’t normally condone underage drinking though.

Lance was walking back to his room after a long day of training when he heard a loud clanging down the hall. He had yet to go down that side of the castle never having the need to do so before. At first he ignored it as he was about to go into his room as he heard a voice. He couldn’t make it out from the distance but his curiosity got the better of him. Lance followed the voice down the hall and down another corridor until he saw an open door. He finally noticed the voice, it was Keith. 

“...and that bastard...” he heard him say as he creeped around the door. He was expecting Keith to be talking to someone but the boy sat on the floor with some form of Altean bottle in hand and a flushed face. 

“Keith? You ok man?” Lance asked as he walked over to him and sat down. 

Keith looked up at him. “Oh hey Lance.” He hiccuped looking over at the boy. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well dude I could hear you all the way down the hall. Something wrong? Why are you...” Lance figured he knew the state of the red paladin. He had clearly found some form of Altean liquor. 

“Wasted?” Keith finished the sentence laughing. 

Lance had never seen Keith laugh before. A chuckle here and there but never a laugh. It humanized the lone wolf boy and made Lance feel a lump in his stomach “Yeah man. Why are you drunk?”

“Well...” Keith continued, “If you must know it’s because it was my birthday 4 days ago.”

“What?! Really?!” Lance’s jaw dropped. “Why didn’t you tell me.”

“You know I don’t brag about those kind of things.” Keith pouts taking another swig of the booze. 

Lance grabs for the bottle. “That’s enough mister.” But Keith pulls it back and puts it back in his mouth again. 

“Get your own. This ones mine.” Keith points to the shelf and there are a dozen similar bottles. Lance groaned. He wasn’t intending to drink the liquid just wanted to get it out of the drunkard’s hands. 

He gets up anyway and grabs a bottle opening it and then putting the tip to his nose. It smells awful and putrid. As he watches Keith continue to drink it, he takes a sip as well. It’s actually quite sweet and reminds him of grape juice. No wonder Keith was able to get drunk so easily. As he’s sitting there he feels a pull on his bottle as Keith starts tugging at it. “I’ve finished mine.” He looks at Lance with a pout. 

“Then you’ve had enough.” He looks at him like a parent telling a child no. Keith lunges at Lance while he holds tightly onto the bottle, the boy practically in Lance’s lap. “Look,” Lance suggests while holding the bottle above Keith’s reach, “How about we play a game. If I win I’ll take a sip and if you win you can.” Lance figures Keith is already too wasted to get anything straight so all he needs to do is either get him sober or passed out at this point. 

“Ok what game?” Keith asks while he gets out of Lance’s space and sits up. 

“It’s called, two truths and a lie. You have to come up with two true statements and one that is fake. If I can’t guess your fake one I have to drink. Then if you can’t guess my fake one you have to drink. Deal?” Keith nods. Lance decides to make his super easy so there’s no way Keith won’t be able to get his. “Ok. I’ll start. My name is Lance. I have green eyes and I’m Cuban. So which is the fake statement?”

Keith looks up at Lance’s face. He’s so close that he can feel his face get red. Keith is so beautiful up close and his drunken presence is making him more sensual. “You have the most amazing blue eyes Lance.” Keith stares at his face. 

“Uh yeah that’s right.” Lance scratches his neck, “So you win.”

“Yay! I get a drink!” Keith starts grabbing for the bottle. 

“No you only drink if you loose. Your turn Keith.” Keith pouts again and sits thinking for a bit. 

“Well my birthday is October 23rd. I’m from Texas and I’ve celebrated my birthday every year but this one.” 

Lance never heard anything about where Keith was from and who doesn’t celebrate their birthday sans this one time when no one knew. “The lie is about being from Texas.”

“Eeehhh!” Keith makes a buzzer sound. “You take a drink! I never celebrated my birthday.”

Lance takes the bottle in his hand and takes a drink. Wow even drunk Keith got him. “You’ve never celebrated your birthday?” He questions as he lifts the bottle down. Keith shakes his head. Wow that’s so sad, Lance thought. He’d have to remember Keith’s birthday now so he could throw him a party next year. “Ok I guess it’s my turn again. Well I’m the blue Paladin. I flirt a lot and I’ve had one girlfriend.”

“The girlfriend part.” Keith questions looking away. “That’s the lie right? You’ve probably had more than one.”

“Actually,” Lance looks down, “Its the lie but not because I’ve had more than one. I’ve never had any at all.”

“Really?” Keith moves closer to him. “Not one? But you’re such a flirt.”

“Yup not a one.” 

Keith looks at him completely shocked. “Hmm ok my turn again. Well I’m the red Paladin. I’m gay and I hate alcohol.”

Lance looks at him his head to the side. Well he certainly can’t hate alcohol considering the boy’s current state. But who would joke about being gay? But maybe Keith was so drunk he was meaning it to be the opposite of straight. “Um I hope I’m right... the gay part?”

Keith giggles. “Naw I’m about as straight as a curvy line. I’m very much gay. Drink!” Keith pushes the bottle into Lance’s mouth forcing him to chug the drink. When he comes up for air coughing he comes back to his senses. Keith’s gay? Well that does actually make a ton of sense considering he’s never even looked twice at Allura the beauty that she is. 

The situation was back to Lance now and he was doing great at keeping Keith from drinking anymore but horrible at keeping himself from getting buzzed. “I’m the oldest child in my family. I’m drinking with Keith and I’m actually having a great time.”

Keith looks at him and pouts. “You’re having a horrible time aren’t you. I’m annoying as hell. I know you hate me.” 

“No no not at all!” Lance assured him. “I’m actually the baby of my family. I’m the youngest!” Crap Keith would get a drink now because he did actually loose. 

“Oh ok.” Keith grabs the bottle from Lance to which he willingly gives up. The boy stares at the bottle for a minute. “It’s an indirect kiss.” He says while taking a sip. 

Lance turns beat red as he thinks about the fact that he is actually swapping saliva with Keith indirectly. Keith looks right at Lance and says, “I’m actually sad I didn’t celebrate my birthday. I’m happy to be here because for the first time in my life I have friends and I’m in love with the one who’s here right now.” 

Lance continued to stay beet red. Ok this was obvious. Keith wasn’t in love with him. That’s definitely the lie. “You don’t love me right?” He laughs forcefully. “That’s the lie.”

Keith looks over at him with tears forming in his eyes. “No those were all truths. All of them.”

Lance feels the lump in his throat foaming, “You, you, love me?”

Keith nods and looks down, “Yeah I do. Sorry for telling you, I know you don’t feel the same.”

“I never said that!” Lance grabs Keith’s chin and pushes his face up slowly to look at his. “Keith um...” Lance leans in and kisses the boy gently on his lips. “I like you too Keith.”

“But...” Keith’s face turns as red as his jacket, “...you like girls...” 

“Keith I like girls yes. But I also like boys. And right now the boy I like told me he does too.” Lance smiles. Keith smiles back and they share another much deeper and longer kiss. 

“Happy Birthday Keith.” Lance looks into Keith’s eyes their foreheads touching. 

Keith knew this was now his favorite birthday. Looking back at all the horrible birthday’s he had before were just leading up to this year. The year he was finally happy for once. Keith looked at Lance, “Happy Belated Birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fan fic. I normally prefer to write more details about the kisses but I wanted this to be more fluffy. I hope you liked. I hope to write more and most will probably be klancey.


End file.
